Seto
by K-RO
Summary: Seto solo tiene 5 años...


Seto

****

By K-RO

Seto solo tiene 5 años.

Seto se sienta e el parque, y se recuesta en el pasto, debajo de un cerezo, deseando tener a algún amigo, alguien con quien jugar.

Seto puede escuchar a sus padres, riendo y discutiendo en voz baja, decidiendo sin duda si comprarle un helado a su único hijo.

Seto sonríe feliz. Adora el helado, de chocolate.

Seto mira las nubes. Una de ella tiene al forma definida de un dragón: un dragón blanco. Tiene dos orificios que Seto jura son sus ojos, por donde se cuela el azul del cielo. Un dragón blanco de ojos azules como el cielo de Junio.

Seto vuelve con su helado en la mano hacia aquel cerezo, buscando aquel dragón blanco de ensueño.

Seto no tiene preocupación alguna, mirando el cielo es feliz, soñando despierto con aventuras en tierras distantes.

Seto, sin darse cuenta, se duerme.

Seto siente a alguien mirándolo. Abre los ojos, pero no alcanza a distinguir quien es: un niño indudablemente, pero no alcanza a distinguir sus facciones por que la luz del sol decadente se lo impide.

Seto se incorpora, y logra ver unos ojos del color de su helado de chocolate. Un niño, apenas mas pequeño que el. Un rubio con ojos de cachorro.

Seto sonríe. Tal vez aquel niño-cachorro quisiera ser su amigo.

Seto saluda con animo:

- hola,

- hola - responde el otro niño. Sonriendo también.

-¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Seto observa que el niño-cachorro voltea y siguiendo su mirada se encuentra con una pequeña niña pelirroja.

- ¿puede venir ella también? - pregunta el niño-cachorro. - es mi hermanita, y tengo que cuidarla.

Seto sonríe de nuevo y asiente con la cabeza.

- yo quiero un hermanito - murmura.

- lo tendrás - le anima el niño-cachorro.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

Seto observa como el niño-cachorro se encoge de hombros.

- por que si.

Seto paso la mejor tarde de su joven vida. Era divertido jugar. Pero lo era todavía mas hacerlo con su amigo-cachorro y su hermanita.

Seto y el niño-cachorro se sientan de nuevo en el pasto, debajo del cerezo. Sucios y dudados de tanto jugar. Hace un buen rato que su hermanita se canso y fue a dormirse con su madre.

Seto puede ver que la madre del niño-cachorro y su mama se han hecho amigas y miran con una sonrisa a sus niños. Se retira u poco mas, seguras de que en aquél parque tan seguro, nada puede pasarles a sus niños.

Seto se voltea hacia su amigo-cachorro y observe que se quedo dormido.

Seto le retira un mecho rebelde de pelo amarillo que le cubre la frente y le sonríe.

Seto se siente muy feliz de haberse encontrado a su amigo-cachorro.

Seto se inclina. Su amigo- cachorro huele a chocolate.

Seto olfatea su cuello. Si, definitivamente, huele a chocolate.

Seto quiere saber si su amigo-cachorro sabe a chocolate.

Seto se inclina un poco mas. Y prueba los labios de su amigo-cachorro.

Seto solo tiene 5 años.

Seto no sabe que aquello "no esta bien".

Seto solo sabe, que su amigo-cachorro, sabe a chocolate.

Seto ve como su amigo-cachorro despierta, lo mira y se incorpora.

Seto le sonríe y su amigo-cachorro le responde.

Seto sabe que todo esta bien en el mundo.

Seto escucha a su mamá que lo llama.

Seto se levanta y ayuda a su amigo-cachorro a pararse también.

- adiós - no hay tristezas, se vieron hoy, se verán de nuevo.

- adiós

Seto se va, y solo cuando va camino a casa, recuerda que no sabe cual es su nombre de aquel niño-cachorro de ojos chocolate y pelo dorado.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Seto despierta, es muy temprano. No comprende aquel sueño.

Seto se viste y se mira en el espejo.

Seto ya no tiene 5 años.

Seto tiene 17.

Seto se mira en el espejo, observando su porte regio y si mirada fría.

Seto baja las escaleras. Saluda a su pequeño hermano.

Seto sonríe, es una de las pocas veces que lo hace. Su hermano es todo lo que le queda. Su deber es cuidarlo.

Seto sale de la enorme casa en la que vive.

Seto ya no mira el cielo.

Seto ya no busca dragones blancos de ensueño.

Seto ya no sueña con aventuras en tierras distantes.

Seto ya no tiene 5 años, ni siquiera recuerda cuando los tuvo.

Seto no recuerda a su amigo-cachorro.

Seto solo mira al frente, con una mirada fría y sin vida.

Seto llega a la escuela, no le importa.

Seto ya no sonríe, su cara tiene una mascara de hielo que nada puede derretir.

Seto siente una mirada en su espalda.

Seto frunce el entrecejo al voltear y mirar a quien lo observa.

Seto, no soporta a Joey Wheeler.

Seto siente que algo hace _click_ en su cabeza.

Seto tiene una fugaz idea que se fue antes de que pudiera identificarla.

Seto ya no volteo a ver a Wheeler en todo el día.

Seto, no soporta a Joey Wheeler. Por que a Seto, le gusta Joey Wheeler.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Seto no tiene deseos de ir a trabajar.

Seto se va a dar una vuelta por la cuidad.

Seto siente que ese _click_ en su cabeza no lo deja tranquilo, pero por mas que intenta, no puede recordar.

Seto esta perdido. No puso atención hacia donde se dirigía.

Seto se encuentra en un parque, un viejo parque que se nota abandonado.

Seto ve un cerezo y se sienta debajo de el.

Seto se recuesta. Algo ha hecho de nuevo _click_ en su cabeza.

Seto, sin darse cuenta, se duerme.

Seto siente a alguien mirándolo. Abre los ojos, pero no alcanza a distinguir quien es: un muchacho indudablemente, pero no alcanza a distinguir sus facciones por que la luz del sol decadente se lo impide.

Seto se incorpora, y logra ver un rubio con ojos de cachorro.

Seto siente que de nuevo su cabeza hace _click_.

Seto identifica el pensamiento que tuvo aquella mañana. Que Joey tiene unos ojos del color del helado de chocolate.

- ¿qué haces tan lejos de tu casa, Kaiba? - pregunta el rubio de ojos de cachorro.

- eso no te interesa, Wheeler ¿tu que haces aquí?.

Joey sonríe.

- yo vivo por aquí.

Seto observa que Joey pasea la mirada por todo el parque y escucha su comentario.

- mama solía traernos a Serenity y a mi a este parque... Antes de que se fuera y se la llevara.

Seto tiene una duda atroz.

Un niño con ojos de cachorro y una pequeña niña.

¿coincidencia?

- Wheeler ¿no nos conocimos antes?

- ¿qué dices Kaiba? - Joey había estado en sus recuerdos y no escucho.

- tu. Yo. Aquí. Antes.

Seto observó que Joey sonreía, pero en vez de responder, se sentó junto a el y se recostó.

- ¿has visto las formas que toman las nubes, Kaiba?.

Seto lo miro sorprendido ¿qué tenia que ver esto?, pero Joey continuo.

- eso hacia cuando me quede dormido. Y cuando desperté - Joey miro directamente a los ojos de Kaiba - me estabas dando mi primer beso.

Seto se queda sin aire ¿no fue un sueño? ¿fue algo que realmente paso?.

- cuando te volví a ver, en la preparatoria. - Joey continuo - pensé que podríamos ser amigos, como antes, después comprendí que el niño que conocí en este mismo parque, no era el mismo muchacho que conocí en la preparatoria. Así que lo borre de mi mente, como pensé que tu habías hecho conmigo.

Seto meneo la cabeza, le dolía.

- no recuerdo.

- cálmate - Joey le paso el brazo por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia si - no hay problema, éramos muy pequeños.

Seto volteo la cara, encontrándose muy cerca de los labios de Joey, olfateando aquel aroma a chocolate.

- recuerdo - dijo - recuerdo como sabían tus labios.

Seto se acerco, con cautela, no sabia si Joee iba a retirarse, pero el quería probar de nuevo esos labios sabor a chocolate.

Seto junto sus labios a los de Joey, y lo mejor de todo, fue que el cachorro no se retiro, por el contrario, abrió la boca. Y profundizo el beso.

Seto se retiro, solamente por falta de aire. Y espero una respuesta a todo aquello.

- la ultima vez, me gusto mucho - murmuro Joey, avergonzado - pero este me gusto mas.

Seto tomo valor para decir aquello que sabia desde hace un tiempo.

- me gustas, Joey.

- pues... Tu también me gustas.

Seto tiene 17 años.

Seto está recostado debajo del cerezo.

Seto mirá el cielo, en busca de dragones blancos de ensueño.

Seto sueña con aventuras en tierras distantes.

La diferencia, es, que ahora todo aquello lo hace, con su cachorro.

**__**

Fin

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Waa, Demasiada azúcar, definitivamente.

****

Por favor, lean esto, tengo un par de cosas que aclarar. En primer lugar. No se que me paso para terminar escribiendo esto. Y en segundo y mas importante. Cualquier parecido que noten de este fic con cualquier otro, no es mas que mera coincidencia. Hay un fanfic, un Hana-Ru, para ser exactos que se titula... creo que "infancia feliz" de Setsuna. No fue hasta que tuve este fic, ya escrito, terminado y editado que me di cuenta de que si guardan cierto parecido, pero juro que es coincidencia. Nunca ha sido, es o será mi intención robarle a alguien la idea. Este fic nació justo cuando yo estaba entre el sueño y la vigilia y me preguntaba de donde había sacado Kaiba su fascinación por sus dragones blancos. Si en el ultimo de los casos, Setsuna llega a leer esto y decide que si fue plagio. Puede mandarme un correo quejándose.

Dudas y comentarios: 


End file.
